


Joss has an Obvious Crush

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [8]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Crushes, Human Vlad, Joss is very jealous of his cousin, M/M, Phone Calls, he might be in denial about why, vampire Joss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss is playing games with Vlad when Henry comes over, and Joss becomes very much aware of Vlad's crush.





	Joss has an Obvious Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya, I'd have another one up this week.  
> Next one I'm going to work on is probably going to be a young one between Henry and Vlad. How do you guys feel about having a piece from Henry's pov?

I was getting my ass kicked by Vlad in this new game he had. Apparently, the fact that I hadn’t played a video game before was more important to fix than finding the unspoken witches in Underworld. I’d been really looking forward to see how fast I could make him laugh during the intense scenes. He thought it would be a much better weekend sleepover initiative, which sounded really cool. That was the only reason I’d relented to playing the game with him, and it was so bloody, I was starting to regret it, even if my stomach hadn’t rumbled yet.

He laughed as he won again and threw a sparkling look at me. “Dude, you need like video game playing tutors. You’re terrible at this.”

I smirked at him, in what I hope was a perfect imitation of Dorian’s teasing smirk, and leaned back. “You could teach me.”

He flushed a bright red and almost dropped his controller stammering incoherently. Eventually, he snapped his mouth shut and looked away. His gaze fell on the clock, and his eyes widened. He scrambled to his feet, tugged his shirt firmly down and looked around frantically for something. I leaned forward, watching him curiously. It was tempting to slip into his mind and find out what was going on. He ran his hand through his hair, and his blush seemed to deepen.

“Henry’s going to be here soon. He always comes here after the student council meeting,” Vlad told me, not meeting my gaze. “Do you want popcorn? Henry likes having popcorn after school.”

I blinked. Oh. A crush. My cousin had managed to seduce this human. Maybe that’s why he let Vlad follow him around? I needed to look more into what typically entailed someone having a crush on you in the human population. And why I really wanted to bar my cousin from coming in here.

Henry rushed into the house, flinging his backpack across the room into the corner in a casual move, while I was pondering how I could keep him out without making it look intentionally. Vlad came out of the kitchen with his hands in his pocket and shining eyes. “We were just starting to pop some popcorn. Want some?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He barely glanced at Vlad before plopping down beside me and stretched out, tilting his head back. I saw a fleeting hurt look on Vlad’s face, before he covered it up and moving back into the kitchen to take the popcorn out. My hands clenched into fists, and I had the brief thought that Henry could very easily get lost in some woods.

                Vlad came back into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat between us. I quickly pushed those thoughts away as Henry grabbed a handful without even looking. Vlad didn’t even look at him, just picked up the controller he’d dropped earlier and stared intensely at the screen. Do you want to play?”

                Henry lifted his head, mouth stuffed with popcorn, and nodded. I handed my controller to him, trying not to crush it. He took it, not even seeming to notice it. Another round of the game started, and I focused on Vlad, on the way he didn’t even glance at Henry and just focused on the game. He looked more serious, focused… darker than when he’d been playing against me. My stomach twisted, knowing it was a bad idea. I slipped into Vlad’s mind.

                _Idiot. Why do you get your hopes up? What? Like maybe someday he’ll notice and come up and tell you how amazing you are, as he starts to climb onto the bed, pushing you back before gently kissing you-_

                I quickly pulled out of Vlad’s mind, feeling my face heat up and bile rise in my throat. I stared at my lap. Vlad’s leg brushed mine, and for a moment, I thought he did it on purpose, but when I looked at him, he wasn’t even looking at me. This… I grew up isolated from almost everyone that wasn’t family, except Dorian and Sirius.

                The idea struck, and I leapt up. “I have to make a call.”

                Henry looked taken back and like he was starting to panic. He opened his mouth to protest, but Vlad elbowed him shut. As I left the room, his eyes met mine, and I watched as he eyed me with a light blush. He quickly averted his gaze, his blush deepened. I grinned as I sauntered up the stairs to the room Vlad had only briefly shown me, before dragging me down to play games. I wondered if Vlad was watching.

                I pulled out my phone and dialed Dorian the moment I was in Vlad’s room. The game was still going on downstairs, and while it rang, I took the opportunity to look around his room more. There was a nice shelf of books like what I had at home. We seemed to have similar taste in books- other than my nice collection of bug books. The phone picked up.

                “Dorian’s witch services.”

                “You’ve actually seen that movie?” Sirius asked in the background. “I’m impressed. I thought I had to teach you all the great movies.”

                I bit back a laugh at their familiar bantering.

                Dorian snorted. “I’ve seen a lot of different movies that you don’t know about. I only let you introduce me to Harry Potter, Star Wars, and the Matrix because you seemed so please with yourself. We can discuss it later. I have Joss on the phone.”

                “Make sure he’s eating right!”

                “Sirius said to eat right or he’ll hijack my magical power and force you to eat the soup he’s making,” Dorian relayed in a perfectly bland voice.

                “I’m making you eat it,” Sirius growled, and Dorian just laughed.

                “So, what’d you need, kiddo? Lacking in any human education?” Dorian asked in the utmost seriousness.

                I sighed, moving to sit on Vlad’s bed. “I don’t know.” He fell back on the bed. “This kid follows Henry around. Apparently, he’s supposed to be Henry’s best friend, but Henry leaves him alone most of the time. Then Henry just marches in, and… Vlad’s- Vlad’s just looks at him with hopeful eyes, and Henry doesn’t even notice!”

                “He’s got crush,” Dorian said off the phone, and I felt my face grow hot again.

                “I do not!”

                “Then just tell Henry that Vlad likes him, work with it.” I had the sense that he was doing his knowing smirk thing again and mouthing something to Sirius. For a witch that seemed to find mortals irritating, he always seemed to know so much more about them than either Sirius or I could explain.

                I paced around Vlad’s room with a growl. “Why would I do that? He could do so much better. I don’t know even know what they have in common! Video games?”

                “He’s jealous, isn’t he?” Sirius asked, sounding closer.

                Dorian laughed. “And in denial about it. You can talk to our baby boy if you want.”

                I could imagine the glare Sirius probably gave him for that, but his voice was on the phone moments later, so it probably wasn’t too bad. “Hey Joss. Talking is always a good idea, crush or not. Just let your friend know you’re there if they need to talk, or you could tell them how you’re feeling.”

                “Or he could shove his cousin out of the way,” Dorian suggested.

                “Shut up. You’re not helping.”

                I smiled a little and relaxed back on Vlad’s bed. “Thanks. I just…” I swallowed, feeling the heat rise back to my face. “I just… I feel like Henry isn’t treating him right, but I’m just the interloper. It’s barely been a day, and Henry had that leader group thing today. I just spent most of the day with Vlad.”

                “And let me guess, the moment Henry came in, Vlad rushed to his side, and you felt a little out,” Sirius said softly, the way he always did when he was getting me to talk about something bothering. I missed him. I missed both of them, more than I did Uncle Abraham.

                “I slipped into his mind.”

                For a moment it was dead quiet. Then Sirius sighed. “Did he notice?”

                “I don’t think so.”

                “Then consider it a slip-up and don’t do it again. And especially don’t try it on your cousin, no matter how frustrated you’re feeling. Spending having conversations like that with Dorian are a very different thing than mortals,” he warned and I felt my face grow bright red.

                “Okay. Um… I think I should go.” My voice dropped to a whisper for some reason.

                “Take care. Call us if you need anything.”

                “Tell us if you get that boy as your boyfriend,” Dorian teased, sounding nearby, and I flushed a couple degrees hotter, quickly hanging up.

                A moment later Vlad’s footsteps sounded up the stairs, and I shoved the phone into my pocket, hopping up. It wasn’t like being on the phone was a big secret. Maybe who I was talking to, since it Uncle Abraham couldn’t know about it.

                “Hey.” He came into the room with his arms crossed over his chest, hesitating in the doorway. He looked concerned and a little guarded, and I wondered if I would need to beat my cousin up. Then quickly pushed that thought out of my head as he eyed me with a tilted head. “You okay? You seemed like something was bothering you.”

                I forced a smile. “I’m fine. I just… I needed to speak to… my guardians, I guess. Ask for some advice. Grew up under a rock, you know.”

                He smiled. “Right. You know you can ask me too, right? I might not have a bunch of friends clamoring for my attention, but I’m not socially inept.”

                “Do a lot of reading? I didn’t think most people used those words.”

                He laughed, his whole body relaxing. “Come on. We’re putting in a movie.”

                “Underworld?”

                His eyes seemed to shimmer in the light as he offered me a hand. I took it, feeling excitement bubble in my chest. Maybe I did want all of Vlad’s attention on me. It didn’t have to mean anything. Just like Henry’s curious eyes didn’t mean anything, or the way I kind of wanted to push him back out of the house and turn off the lights.


End file.
